


Better in person

by Simp4mincraft



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Boys Kissing, Dry Humping, First Meeting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Grinding, Hugs, M/M, My first fic, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24955603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simp4mincraft/pseuds/Simp4mincraft
Summary: George and Dream have been in obvious denial of their feelings for a long time. Sapnap and badboyhalo suggest they meet up and it goes crazy. :)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 314





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It’s my first fic please be nice lol  
> Not the best at writing but have it a shot anyway ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ (this work isn’t completed I just messed up and put 1/1 chapters!! Sorry!! I am adding more

George had been actively trying to avoid dream for an entire week now. He didn’t fully understand why because he and Dream were really good friends, always making each other laugh and wheeze. It’s just he got a strange feeling in his gut similar to butterflies whenever Dream called him cute or said he loved him. But it’s not like he liked him! They were just really close friends...yeah that was it. So when bad suggested they all meet up if course he said yes; he had no reason to say no or even feel his cheeks heat up at the thought of meeting Dream. Absolutely no reason at all. He was just hot.

———Two Hours Ago———  
George was streaming with Dream, Sapnap and Bad. They were currently playing their last match of bed wars before the stream ended. 

“Dream I’m NOT saying it” George said firmly a slight blush creeping up his cheeks.

“But why I love you sooo much George. Come on, just once and you don’t even have to mean it!” Dream said cockily as always while pushing a player of the edge of their island.

“Ugh I- I just can’t” George spat out.

Bad flicked his eyes over to the most recent donation to occupy himself while George and Dream has their daily disagreements. 

“Will you ever meet up irl?” The donation read bringing bads attention to it.

“Ohh! That sounds really fun!! Don’t you think Dream?”bad questioned excitedly in response to the donation.

Dream had stopped bickering with George to register what bad had said to him. In honestly he had fun picking on George and seeing the blush rise to his cheeks as he tried to argue back. But now wasn’t the time for that.  
“Uh what did you say bad?”

“You muffin! I saaaid it would be cool if we all met up! We’ve been friends for a long time too so I figured you wouldn’t have an issue with it” bad said, slightly huffing at the beginning. 

“Oh... wait meet up?! Wouldn’t I have to show my face?” Dream said slightly shocked at the idea of showing his face after all these years. 

“Yeah what else. I don’t think people usually wear masks to meet up Dream” sapnap piped up playful sarcasm bursting through.

Dream considered the thought of getting to meet up with his friends and have fun in person. If he was being honest it sounded really tempting. He thought about getting to make George laugh in person and his smile and the way he occasionally blushed at comments he made. The way George’s hand would feel brushing against his and the way he would look away shyly at the accidental contact. 

“Earth to Dream” sapnap chuckled snapping dream out of his thoughts. 

“I- I think meeting up is a good idea actually...” Dream said. 

“Wait really?!” George exclaimed confused at Dreams sudden change of heart. “ Dream you know that would mean you would have to show your face right?”. 

“Of course I know that I just want to hang out with my best friends in real life for once” Dream said sarcastically.

————Back To Present————

George was screwed. Bad had found a flight for George that was relatively soon so they could meet up as soon as possible. Even with his nerves eating at him he had booked the flight that was only two days away. He decided to get some sleep so he wouldn’t mess up his sleep schedule before they met up. He was excited to meet his friends... just nervous.


	2. The flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream and George separately think about their feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also omg I realized I hated this chapter so I redid it and sort of I’ve got any spelling errors!! I did this in the middle of class oh god

—time skip to the day of the flight—

If was George was being honest he hadn’t slept very well last night. No matter how much he tried all he could think about was what Dream would look like. He had a basic description of him of course but his mind raced at the thought of actually *seeing* him. But that was normal for friends... right? Of course it was normal. It wasn’t his fault if his mind occasionally wondered what it would be like to wear Dreams sweatshirt or how his lips would feel against his. And he definitely hadn’t thought about how perfect Dream and him could be together. No way. 

George decided it was best to get out of his thoughts and get ready for the day. He entered the bathroom yawning slightly as he turned on the shower to a warm setting. The warm water helped loosen up his muscles allowing him to relax after all his stressful thoughts. The warm water had seemed to wash away all his anxiety as he stepped out the shower grabbing his towel. He stared at himself in the mirror appreciating the way the water slid of his soft skin. If someone has asked him he would say he thought himself to be pretty attractive and often described as cute and adorable by his fans. He quickly brushed his teeth then headed bad to his bedroom to get changed for the day.

He dressed in a casual dark blue shirt with grey sweatpants before heading downstairs to start cooking. He decided to cook bacon and eggs like normal, hungry as ever watching the bacon sizzle caused his stomach to growl loudly. As he was finally sitting down with his food in hand his phone buzzed. An icon popped up reminding him that his flight was in roughly 5 hours ( at 1pm). 

Dreams POV 

Dream woke up in a sweat, he usually slept really well but last night was... _different_ . He rarely had dreams despite his name but last night was one of the rare occasions when he had. He had however never expected to have one featuring his best friend. 

It had started off normal enough just hanging out with George and laughing about something he couldn’t remember. Then George glanced over, a strange look in his eyes and before dream had even registered what had happened George’s lips were against his. He noticed the blush starting from his cheeks all the way up to his ears. George pulled away his brown orbs glazed over, a gentle smile across his face. 

‘I love you Dream’ 

—————————

Time skip to at the airport (boarding the flight)

George sighed, he was never good with flights especially ones the end with meeting one of his secret online crushes that just so happened to also be his best friend. The planes lift off didn’t help either sending the cheeseburger he ate earlier almost back out the way it came. He shifted in his seat trying to find a comfortable position to sulk in for the next ten hours, his hoodie swamping him. His eyes drifted shut a noticeable crease in his eyebrows as sounds drowned out.

“Sir?”  
A gentle but stiff voice woke George causing him to groan at the few hours of back ache he’d already attained. 

“Sir, here’s your meal,”the flight attendant said a hint of annoyance in her voice at his groans. George nodded a thank you as she walked away. He looked down at the unappetizing meal below him that consisted of a croissant, slightly warm cheese and a few slices of ham. Taking a bite of the sandwich he made he decided to check Twitter. Once again his nerves that he seemed to forget about coming back when he saw what dream had tweeted. It was simple enough no hints behind it and clearly just fanservice for viewers but it made him feel things he should by. 

“Gogy would never leave me for another girl”-Dream

A smile rose to his lips at reading the tweet. It reminded him of how funny Dream was, and the slight crush on him he had been trying to forget for a few hours. He wondered what it would be like to be surrounded by Dream, his arms wrapping around him in a protective fashion and his head laying gently on George’s shoulder a content look on his face. The way dream would flirt with him like in videos but in real life. He would slightly flirt back loving the way Dream would blush at the reciprocation and get closer. Close enough to touch Dream. Close enough to even k-. “That’s enough thinking” George said to himself straightening up. 

-All passengers please prepare to land. We will be arriving in Florida shortly- 

George was waiting at the airport having already grabbed his suitcase swinging his feet back and forth. He had never been one to fidget but if he was ever going to pick up a bad habit then it would be now. Suddenly his world spun and his feet had left the ground. Feeling a pair of strong arms lifting him by the armpits he whipped his head around towards him. A pair of emerald green eyes staring back into his crinkling at the corners from the large smile worn on the tallers face.

“Awwww does wittle gogy want a hug??” Dream said a huge smile still taking up his face. George groaned trying weasel his way out of his overbearingly strong arms. George coming to his senses started to feel a the rise of a blush making it’s way across his face.   
“dreaaamm put me down!” He half shouted a slight squeak in his voice. He finally lowered the short boy to the ground his smile fading when he noticed George’s blush littering his cheeks and his eyes staring into his with embarrassment and amusement.   
“Shall we go my lady?” Dream asked imitating a fancy French accent, his hand extended towards George’s.   
“Fine.” George grumbled walking in front of the other even though he didn’t exactly know where he was headed.


	3. The realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff and tinnyyyy bit of smut

Dream POV 

I watched George walk in front of me his ears still red hot from the previous encounter. I couldn’t help but think to myself what he would like if he were below me blushing instead. I shake my head a look on my face I tried to hide as George turned around a stupid look on his face when he asked “ soo where’s your car?” I grinned in response realizing that he had just ran off without thinking about where he was heading. In the rush of the momment I jogged next to him pulling his hand into mine as I directed us to the car. His cold hand going perfectly against mine, our fingers latching on just a bit tighter the closer we got to the car. The moment we reached the car however George pulled our hands apart avoiding my watchful eyes.  
“Since I know you’ll be curious I’m planning on heading home for today and then tomorrow going to the fair. And I guesss you can tag along too but only if you say you love me,” George looked up ears and face flushed pink. His hand inched towards mine and I closed the space between them. I had never felt so calm, even though I didn’t know where this was heading. I knew it was right.

Normal POV  
“D-Dream! I’m not going to do that so your just going to have to put up with me” George stuttered out trying to sound as macho as he could. A small pout was seen while he was trying to stay cool blowing his cover immediately. He turned his head towards the window quickly getting distracted by the new and interesting sights of Florida. 

-The car pulled to the stop outside of a pretty nice two story house. It was mostly white with the bottom half having a lot of stone. Dream looked over at George to at his surprise was fast asleep. He unblocked his seat belt and went out of the car to the other side to wake George. The only thing that stopped him from waking him was the soft snoring of George and the relaxed look on his face. His chest rose and fell slowly each time causing his hair to shift in an almost cute manner acrose his face. Dream sighed as he watched, enamored by the way George’s lips opened ever so slightly and how enticing they were to him. He leaned in ever so slightly and without even realizing it his lips had already met George’s. He immediately recognized what he had done but instead of pulling back he stayed there. He should have already pulled back and he knows that but he couldn’t. Not when he had only just gotten a taste. After a minute or two of just leaning in he finally retracted his lips a slight hunger in his eyes, his mouth agape. After calming down he gently shook the sleeping boys shoulder until he heard the rhythmic breathing slow and the slight adorable moan George made when shifting his body upward.  
“Dream?” He whispered groggily, his eyes peaking open after the hours of rest.  
“Yea it’s me, up and at em sleeping beauty. We’re here” Dream said caringly. He helped pick up the half awake boy by the shoulders guiding him into the house. George’s head rested on dreams shoulder while they walked, and even when they got inside it still rested there. Dream headed towards the guest bedroom dropping the boy on top of a comfortable blanket. It’s slightly cool surface sending George back off to sleep incredibly fast.

-The Next Day-  
George awoke with a groan, yesterday had taken a tole on his back, probably from sleeping in go the plane for hours. His phone was still in his back pocket from yesterday so he pulled it out checking his various notifications. He saw that sapnap had sent him multiple DM’s several of which he threatened him to check. 

Sapnap -sent 8:43-  
YO WAKE TF UP UR IN FLORIDA RIGHT???? RIGHT?!!!!?!

Sapnap -sent 9:21-  
MINECRAFT MANHUNT IRL IM COMING FOR UR CHEEKS WATCH OUT

Sapnap -sent 9:54-  
BIATCH BETTER READ MY TEXTS OR ELSE YOU AINT JUST GONNA BE SCARED OF FLORIDA MAN 

George stared down at the screen confused at the various texts sent. What did Sapnap mean by Minecraft irl? And with that thought he felt nervous again. 

Sapnap was always kind of strange, he always flirted with him like dream did but it was somehow different. When sapnap flirted with him it never made him blush or flustered and he always flirted back. Dream made something stir inside him, the words stuck in his throat as to what he was feeling. Whenever dream had held his hand or their legs brushed he would feel a spark. A shiver across his whole body making him giddy at the thought of another. Dream and him had always been close, and that hadn’t changed over the years like most friends.

What shook George out of his trance was the mouth watering smell of bacon. Standing up he cracked his back and trotted out to where the smell was coming from. When he walked in he saw Dream cracking eggs over a frying pan humming a sound he couldn’t quite hear. His back swaying back and fourth and the evident smile on the mans face was hypnotic to George. When he snapped back into it there was a plate being handed to him be a smirking Dream.   
“Like what you see?”   
George spluttered everything he could have replied with replaced with a bright red face and his mouth frozen shut. Dream stood up grabbing both their plates and laying them on the table.   
“Ohhh George”   
“Sh-shut up” he said picking up his fork and shoveling egg into his mouth. But it was nice. Sitting here felt right.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed \\(//∇//)\


End file.
